Ben 10 meets Stan 14
Ben 10 meets Stan 14 is the first short in the series Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX. It is also the first crossover of the series. Ben 10 meets Stan 14 is the first short in Stan 14. It's also cannon to the series. Plot Ben, as Clockwork, created a timeportal in order to visit himself from the future. He jumped into the portal and flew out of the other side. He rubbed his head and looked around. The place looked almost the same as his time. He got up and walked around when he was knocked over by a massive force. Four Arms staring right at him. He placed a time shield around himself and told Fourarms that it was Ben from the past. Fourarms stood confused and asked whose Ben? The omnitrix then timed out and revealed Stan. Clockwork was shocked to see that the omnitrix had ended up on another persons wrist. Clockwork transformed to Ben and asked him how he got it. Stan explained how he found it on the rooftop of a hotel. Ben then began scrolling through the Omnitrix to see what aliens he had. Some Ben was very familiar with, and some he had no idea about. Ben asked "Hey, who is this?" and pressed down the omnitrix. Stan transformed to Piranha Freak. He began flopping on the spot. Ben tapped the omnitrix again and he reverted to Stan. Ben began scrolling through the omnitrix again and Stan asked how it was still charged after he times out. Ben ignored him and came across the FuzzBall icon. He pressed it down and then transformed into FuzzBall himself. The two looked at each other. Stan looked different to Ben though they were the same alien. They then sensed a large explosion not too far away. The two rolled off, absorbing debris and growing larger as they went on - gaining more and more speed. By the time the two FuzzBall's reached the explosion, they were massive. A shadow appeared in the explosion and Vilgax stepped out. He was completely strengthened and healthy. Obviously the events that happened in Ben 10 hadn't happened and Vilgax wasn't injured. Ben instructed Stan to copy him. The giant cat's head the size of a bus began bouncing on the spot until he reached great heights. Stan did the same. The two then landed right on Vilgax. With any ''normal ''being they would have been completely squished. But Vilgax was not normal. He threw the two high into the sky. Both releasing toxins uncontrollably. Vilgax began choking and passed out. Both FuzzBalls landed hard on the ground. Ben explained he wouldn't be down for long. Stan's omnitrix began timing out but Ben tapped it and he transformed into Stanmummy. Stanmummy looked at himself in shock. FuzzBall explained to fight Vilgax and hold him back while Ben took care of him, he then transformed into Spitter. Vilgax got up, groggily. Spitter ran at him, headbutting him into a wall. Vilgax got up and smacked Spitter away. Stanmummy extended his bandage arms and punched at him. Vilgax pulled him forward. Stanmummy struggled to stay upright and fell, accidently headbutting Vilgax further back. Stanmummy wrapped him up and handed him to Spitter. Spitter spat his highly conductive goo at him and transformed into Buzzshock. Buzzshock flew towards a vending machine, absorbing the electricity causing him to duplicate. They then again duplicated creating four Buzzshocks. All four electrecuted Vilgax. Vilgax was defeated. Buzzshock tapped the Ultimatrix causing all his copies to become one and then Became Ben again. Ben teleported Vilgax to incarcecon with a note saying it was all Stan's work. Ben and Stan said their goodbyes but Ben became Clockwork again and travelled back to his own timeline. Clockwork reverted to Ben and he jumped into his bed, exhausted. Aliens Used By Ben *Clockwork (2x) *FuzzBall *Spitter *Buzzshock By Stan *Four Arms *Piranha Freak *FuzzBall *Stanmummy Characters *Ben *Stan Villians *Vilgax. Notes On the Stan 14 page there will be Stanmummy,Buzzshock, and Spitter as this is a short for Stan 14 also. Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:Stan 14 Category:Stan 14 Episodes